


Close Ain't Close Enough

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Internal Monologue, Unrequited Love, canon based, reaction fic, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder's thoughts at the end of s7 ep17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Ain't Close Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo I just finished season 7 and even though I knew the big spoiler in the finale I'm still screaming about it. Also I wrote this super quick so I hope it's not trash.

Scully was so beautiful. Mulder had known this to be true since she walked into his office seven years ago. As she was lying asleep on his couch, he could do nothing but admire her beauty. Of course no one was perfect, but Scully came pretty damn close. She was so smart, probably the smartest person in the Bureau, but she never put him or his theories down (not recently, anyway).

 

He tucked a section of her hair behind her ear and stroked her face with his knuckles ever so lightly.  _Beautiful_ , he thought. He'd loved her for so long that sometimes it hurt to be around her and not be with her. It was possible that she knew, but she never said anything. Mulder knew that he could never be too close to Scully, physically or emotionally. When was asleep and vulnerable like this, however, he realized how far out of his reach she really was. He carefully pulled over her so that she wouldn't be cold in her sleep or if she should wake. Mulder didn't know if things would ever change between them; he could only hope they would.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
